kiss me through the phone
by girlmeetsangst
Summary: a study abroad trip to London for Farkle has left Riley all kinds of lonely.


The nights seemed longer without Farkle there to keep her company. Even though he was at Columbia with all of his science nerds and she was at NYU with Maya, they still found ways to commute and be together. But now that he had been in London for the last two months, things in Rileytown were rather dry.

It's not like her and Farkle were sex fiends, they both were very busy with their studies and roommates definitely didn't help, but they definitely had their fair share of sex before he went off to London, and without him being within a couple of subway stops away was _really_ causing Riley some frustration.

She tried to distract herself, she really did. She took up collage making, started volunteering at the Cafe more, she even started tutoring Zay in physics but no matter how much time during the day she spent distracting herself, at night was when the loneliness would for her. Whenever she closed her eyes to go to sleep, all she could see was his hands all over her body and his lips on her neck. When she put on her pajamas all she could feel was the way he would grab her hips rough enough to drive her crazy but not too hard as to hurt her. And when she tried to listen to some music to distract her, none of it was anything compared to the echo of his moans and dirty talk playing over and over in her ear.

Until finally, enough was enough.

It was a Friday night, about 8:30, and Maya was spending the weekend with Katy, Shawn, and Lucas at Shawn's house upstate, leaving the dorm room all to herself and herself to her own devices. She slipped on her favorite lingerie and took some very suggestive pictures of herself in the mirror, sending them to Farkle once she was satisfied.

 _Missing you xoxo_ she typed, smiling to herself as she imagined Farkle's reaction.

Almost immediately, her phone buzzed back.

 _Fuck Riles, you're making me want to find a flight back tonight. What's gotten into you? ;)_ He wrote back.

 _I just miss you a lot that's all…_

And almost as soon as she sent the text, her phone was ringing and Farkle was on the line.

She laughed to herself at all how eager he was, "Hey baby," she answered innocently, rubbing the lace of her pastel pink babydoll gown between her fingertips.

"Don't _hey baby_ me, young lady. I'm just minding my own business, about to get in bed at a nice 2:45 am, and here you are sending me dirty pictures and getting me all horny and shit. You're just lucky I'm home alone tonight is all I've gotta say. Now what do you have to say for yourself?" Farkle rambled from the other side of the world.

"I'm sorry! I just miss you so much I can't help it," she whined as her fingers danced along the edge of her pink and lacy panties.

She could practically hear his smug little smirk from across the Atlantic, "What do you miss, baby? Tell me and maybe I can help you."

"I miss the way you would kiss my neck," she hummed, "And the way you would grab my butt and spank me a little-"

"Oh yeah? You miss me grabbing at that cute little butt of yours?" He half laughed, half gruffed at her.

She giggled, "Stop I'm trying to be sexy!"

"Oh well then by all means, continue," he said in a deeper voice than normal.

"No now I'm self conscious! This was a stupid idea, go to sleep it's late."

He sighed from the other line, "Oh no no no, you can't just leave me with blue balls! I swear, Matthews I don't think anyone else could have this much of an effect on me from across the ocean," he whined a little more, "Please keep talking to me. I miss you too, so fucking much."

"Why don't you tell me what you miss? Because I miss making you feel good," she said, one hand holding her cell phone up to her ear and the other tracing patterns lightly on her stomach, sending shivers from the top of her spine to the junction between her legs.

"You know what I miss?" He asked, sounding gruffer and more strained by the second, "I miss the way your mouth wraps around my cock and the little whines you make while you're getting me off."

Riley was getting wetter by the second, it was insane the effect he had on her.

"What else do you miss?" she asked, her breaths getting shallower as she went to work on her most sensitive area, relishing the feelings she had been missing for weeks now.

He laughed smugly into the phone, "I miss the cute little whimpers and sighs you'd make as I fingered you, and the way you'd look at me as if you were trying to curse me when I pulled my fingers out. God I miss the way you taste," he stopped and she could hear his head hitting his headboard behind him. His breaths matched hers as they both worked their up to orgasm.

"Baby, tell me what'd you do to me if I were there," Riley pleaded, not caring enough to monitor her need.

Her eyes were shut out of pleasure and her back was arched above her cotton sheets, her hand was in such a different place than the rest of her body it almost felt like Farkle really was there with her.

On the other line, Farkle's breaths were getting more and more uneven, "You wanna know what I would do to you, princess? I'd lift you up and slam you against the wall, kissing your neck and shoulder and chest while you scratched your nails down my back, leaving marks. And then I'd drop you down to the bed and kiss my way down your stomach, all the way to your cut little pink panties-"

Riley interrupted him with a moan.

"You like the sound of that, Matthews? Just wait until you hear the rest. I'd then yank your panties down and swirl my tongue all along you and I wouldn't stop until my name was the only word you knew - how are you feeling baby girl? Are you gonna cum for me?"

Whimpering, Riley nodded even though she knew he wasn't going to see it. She was so close she could almost feel it. The familiar knotted feeling was building up in the pit of her stomach and she was a couple of dirty words away from losing her god damn mind.

"I love you, Farkle," she managed to whisper in between pants as she worked her way to the finish line.

All Farkle could do was grunt in response, all he could focus on was the countless images of Riley flashing under the hoods of his eyelids like a slideshow, egging him on to come undone.

Their bodies in sync, they both finished seconds apart from one another, nothing but cries of pleasure and the other's name ringing on the line like a broken symphony.

After the big finish, Riley was the first to speak up, her voice sleepy but giddier than it had been since Farkle took the 3 am flight to London two months before, "That was the most fun I've had since you left."

He laughed in response, proud that he had such an effect on the girl of his dreams, "Well, get ready because I don't have class next Friday and your dashingly handsome boyfriend just booked a flight from London to JFK. If you thought was fun, just wait for the real deal," he smirked from her from across the sea.

"Who said I was done with you now, Minkus? Lean, back, relax, it's time for round two. And this time, it's your turn."


End file.
